O Children
mały|282x282px O Children — mugolska piosenka autorstwa Nicka Cave'a, zawarta na płycie zespołu Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds. Wykorzystana została w scenie tańca Harry'ego i Hermiony w namiocie, w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza. Tekst |-|Oryginalny tekst= Pass me that lovely little gun My dear, my darling one The cleaners are coming one by one And you don't even wanna let them start They're knocking now upon your door They measure the room, they know the score They're mopping up the butcher's floor Of your broken little hearts O children Forgive us now for what we've done It started out as a bit of fun Here, take these before we run away The keys to the gulag O children Lift up your voice, lift up your voice Children Rejoice, rejoice C'mon C'mon C'mon Come on Here comes Frank and poor old Jim They're gathering round with all my friends We're older now, the light is dim And you are only just beginning O children We have the answer to all your fears It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear It's round about, it is somewhere here Lost amongst our winnings O children Lift up your voice, lift up your voice Children Rejoice, rejoice The cleaners have done their job on you They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove They've hosed you down, you're good as new And they're lining up to inspect you O children Poor old Jim's white as a ghost He's found the answer that we lost We're all weeping now, weeping because There ain't nothing we can do to protect you O children Lift up your voice, lift up your voice Children Rejoice, rejoice Hey, little train, we're jumping on The train that goes to the Kingdom We're happy, Ma, we're having fun The train ain't even left the station Hey, little train, wait for me I once was blind, but now I see Have you left a seat for me Is that such a stretch of the imagination Hey, little train, wait for me I was held in chains, but now I'm free I'm hanging in this, don't you see In this process of elimination Hey, little train, we're jumping on The train that goes to the Kingdom We're happy, Ma, we're having fun It's beyond my wildest expectation Hey, little train, we're jumping on The train that goes to the Kingdom We're happy, Ma, we're having fun The train ain't even left the station |-|Tłumaczenie= Podajcie mi ten śliczny pistolecik Mój drogi, mój ciskający pistolecik Sprzątacze przybywają, jeden po drugim Wy jeszcze nie chcecie pozwolić im zacząć Teraz pukają do waszych drzwi. Mierzą pokój, znają wynik Ścierają podłogę rzeźnika Z waszych złamanych serduszek. O dzieci Wybaczcie nam teraz to, co uczyniliśmy To rozpoczęło się jako odrobina zabawy Tutaj, weźcie je zanim uciekniemy Klucze do gułagu O dzieci Podnieście swój głos, podnieście swój głos Dzieci Radujcie się, radujcie się Nadchodzi Frank i biedny stary Jim Gromadzą się wokół wraz ze wszystkimi moimi przyjaciółmi Jesteśmy teraz starsi, światło jest mroczne A wy dopiero jedynie zaczynacie O dzieci Mamy odpowiedź na wszystkie wasze lęki Krótką, prostą, to drogocenny kryształ Jest blisko, gdzieś tutaj Zagubiona wśród naszych zwycięstw O dzieci Podnieście swój głos, podnieście swój głos Dzieci Radujcie się, radujcie się Sprzątacze wykonali na was swoją pracę Nauczyli się tego, utknęli w tym Spłukali was, jesteście dobrzy jak nowi Stoją w szeregu by was nadzorować O dzieci Biedny stary Jim jest biały jak duch Znalazł odpowiedź, która była zagubiona Teraz wszyscy szlochamy, szlochamy ponieważ Tutaj nie ma niczego co możemy uczynić by was ochronić O dzieci Podnieście swój głos, podnieście swój głos Dzieci Radujcie się, radujcie się Hej, mały pociągu! Wszyscy wskakujemy Do pociągu, który jedzie do Królestwa Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, mamo, bawimy się I pociąg jeszcze nie opuścił stacji Hej, mały pociągu! Zaczekaj na mnie! Niegdyś byłem ślepy, lecz teraz Widzę. Pozostawiliście dla mnie miejsce? Czy to taki wytwór wyobraźni? Hej, mały pociągu! Zaczekaj na mnie! Byłem trzymany w łańcuchach, ale teraz jestem wolny Wytrwałem, nie rozumiecie? W tym procesie eliminacji Hej, mały pociągu! Wszyscy wskakujemy Do pociągu, który jedzie do Królestwa Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, mamo, bawimy się To ponad moim najśmielszym oczekiwaniem Hej, mały pociągu! Wszyscy wskakujemy Do pociągu, który jedzie do Królestwa Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, mamo, bawimy się I pociąg jeszcze nie opuścił stacji Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (ścieżka dźwiękowa) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 en:O Children ru:O Children Kategoria:Piosenki